


The Amis and their various obsessions

by TealTears



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil
Genre: Crack, pls this is so stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 11:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14999759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TealTears/pseuds/TealTears
Summary: The currently Les Mis cast are providing me with too much material fo write crack about...please go and check out Andrew York, Joe vetch, and Ben Tyler to figure out the reasons behind this.





	The Amis and their various obsessions

No one was sure when the... weird cravings, obsessions even, started but they were beginning to get out of hand; Bossuet had been the third one to join the ranks with a need for tiaras.

Enjolras had accepted Feuilly and his sausage rolls, albeit with a pinch of salt however after Courfeyrac in his ear- 'c'mon Enj, Sausage rolls are great, even if you are a veggie, vegan, whatever, let the man enjoy his food!' He'd given in to Feuilly's desire for rolls of sausage. Though he was close to putting his foot down at he need for Waitrose sausage rolls. Who goes to WAITROSE FOR SAUSAGE ROLLS! For someone who bad never been bothered about where his food came from before the sudden need for high end, unnecessary food was odd.

The next to join the ranks of sudden weird obsessions was Prouvaire. Though Grantaire tried to convince him Prouvaire had always manscaped he refused to believe it. The sudden need for hair removal cream was disconcerting to say the least. His arms were smooth which was a shock but the worst came when he waltzed into the Musain in a pair or short shorts and perfectly smooth legs. He was proudly showing them off, getting everyone to feel how smooth they were. Even Enjolras joined in, agreeing that they were smooth. It was only when he spotted a tube of veet in Prouvaire's bag did he question it. It was met with; 'i'm stocking up for next time' which was fine, acceptable. Though next time they went to Jehan's for a movie night he really did have to bite his tongue after seeing the medicine cabinets full.

Enjolras could accept these things, they were his friend and he would support them however when Bossuet began wearing tiaras to meetings he began to get annoyed. It was a distraction and frankly he looked ridiculous though he couldn't say for fear of attracting Joly's wrath. He was tolerating it, tolerating the three of them however, the next person to turn round with something was being kicked out- he was told, by Combeferre, that he was over reacting however he didn't think so.


End file.
